Schism
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: "Welcome home you two." Allen is kicked out by Kanda, but has his child. He comes back. What happened to make them distant and close again? MPreg, but nothing too mature.


Schism

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, Lavi would have a rock thrown at him by yours truely for every time he called Kanda Yu. Only Alma, and me are allowed to do that. In any case, let the depression mount on Kanda's and Allen's shoulders. Enjoy. Very, very hinted at sense of yaoi, so, if you don't like, please hit the back button now.**

_I know the pieces fit cuz I watched them fall away  
>Mildewed and smoldering. Fundamental differing.<em>

Allen saw how he was pushed away every time he tried to show affection to Kanda. He saw how alone the older man wanted to be, even though Allen wanted to cuddle, hug, or even kiss him on the cheek.

Kanda saw how more distanced Allen became, how he wouldn't try to cling to the raven. Kanda felt it was his fault.

"Moyashi. I think… It would be better if we broke up."

Allen looked at Kanda bewildered. "What did you just say, Kanda?"

Kanda looked seriously at Allen with a dark cast over his navy eyes. "I said, we should break up. We shouldn't be together. You're becoming more distanced thanks to me, and I'm only concerned. Now, please, leave." he said calming.

Allen could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Where the hell am I going to go? I don't have anywhere!" he shouted.

Kanda sighed. "Go live with the baka usagi. But, please, I don't want to drag you down any more than I already have."

Allen looked stunned. "I... I HATE YOU, YU KANDA! Don't ever talk to me again!" he yelled, loud enough that anyone near their house would hear. The silver-haired boy stormed into his and Kanda's shared room and packed as many of his clothes that he could through into his duffle bag. Then he grabbed the small stash of money he kept in case of emergancies like a trip to the hospital. Then he stomped into the living room, casting an evil glance at Kanda. "Good-bye, Kanda." he muttered, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

Kanda sighed. "I'm an idiot for not noticing this sooner." he muttered to himself, looking out the window at the yound boy who walked out to the road and kept walking down it, determined to get as far away from the raven as possible. Kanda didn't feel an ounce of guilt. As he looked away from the windw, he muttered, "Good riddance. Now You'll be happier."

xXx

Two long months away from Kanda, and Allen was a nervous breakdown waiting to happen. Lavi wasn't a good bodyguard, was called away secretly all the time, and, to top it all off, lived in the worst possible area of town. Allen was scared every night that he wouldn't wake up in the morning.

When Lavi was there, Allen was calmer, but only just. His white hair was knotted and stuck up every which way. He was scared to even set foot out of the bedroom, until his stomach rumbled, and he _had _to brave the short trip to the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal, or instant noodles.

Allen felt lonely, depressed, and, worse, ill. He'd felt nauseated, and every time he tried to tell Lavi, the red head just laughed and joked around that he had morning sickness.

xXx

Four months without his silver-haired ex had taken it's toll on Kanda. He had become reclusive, and now he was getting calls from him. He avoided the calls, and let them go to the answering machine. But they started to get frantic.

_'Four new messages. Message one: Hello? Kanda? It's... It's Allen. I really need to talk to you. I'll call you later._

_Message two: Kanda! It's Allen. Please, if you're there, pick up! It's urgent. I guess I'll call you later. Bye._

_Message Three: Kanda, please, answer me. It's Allen. I can't keep this in any longer, but I don't want to tell the machine. I'll call you later._

_Message four: Kanda! Dammit, it's important! Answer your phone, or I'm going to come over there! It's about- BEEP'_

Kanda didn't want to know, but he felt obligated to answer. The next time Allen called, he would answer. That's what he told himself. But every time, he dodged at the last second.

xXx

Nine months, and Kanda was worried. Allen hadn't called at all. Then he heard a knock on his door.

He stood and grabbed for his self defense weapon, a sword named Mugen, and walked to the door. He opened it cautiously and almost dropped Mugen when he did.

Standing on his door step, the duffle he had taken almost nine months ago was beside him, and a small bundle of blankets in his hands, was Allen, silver haired, dark circles under his eyes, and a new scar along his left eye.

"Kanda. I... I wanted you to meet your daughter. Ayame Kanda." he said, pulling back the blankets hiding the infant's face.

Kanda stared, looking the little girl over. Her hair was as dark as his, her eyes as piercing blue when she opened them, and the only thing that linked her to Allen's genes at all where the slightly British features mixed with his own Asian features in her face. "Is she... Really mine?" he asked.

Allen nodded and held her out to Kanda. "You can hold her." he said as the dark haired man gently took the little infant.

She cooed and opened her eyes to Kanda. She stretched her lips into a small smile when her eyes met his.

"Ayame? You picked a Japanese name? Why not a more English name?" he asked as he held her, unsure of what else to do.

Allen sighed. "I don't know. It just came to me. She didn't seem to be British at all, except a few small features, so I figured I stay closer to her father's culture."

Kanda nodded. "I'm guessing you've got your bag because Lavi kicked you out?" he asked.

Allens hook his head. "I thought I'd come back and be a full family. If that's okay with you." he said, picking up his bag.

Kanda nodded and stepped aside.

Allen gladly walked into the familiar home with a smile on his face. "Ayame, we're home." he said, setting his bag down by the couch were he'd heard the news Kanda was breaking up with him. "Also, Kanda, I've asked Lavi to be the godfather. In case you didn't want to be part of her family."

Kanda nodded and allowed a very rare, small smile to grace his face. "Welcome home you two." he said softly, closing his eyes and sitting on the couch beside a very sleepy looking Allen. He didn't ask how it was possible, he didn't care. He had his little Bean Sprout back in his life.

**End Notes: Wow, not were I intended to take this, but, once I let my creative juices flow, it came out like this. I guess that's what I get... Sorry it's so short. I guess I'm not a good author, but, that's my opinion. Anyway, that's the end. Maybe I'll write a sequel, but that depends on how much positive feedback I get. So please, review. I worked hard on it. I hope you enjoyed. Peace out.**

**Seresu-chan out.**


End file.
